User talk:Gallibon the Destroyer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Chicks Galore page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jspyster1 (talk) 23:29, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Necrobumping Hi there, welcome to the wiki. As a reminder, please do not necrobump comments. That means responding to comments older than 6 months. This is a wiki rule. Carlos2295 (talk) 13:56, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Reversion Those reverts happened because generally speaking, the wiki tries to keep a format where one thing is linked to no more than once in the space of a single section. Therefore, instead of linking to "Peach Creek" every time it appears in an article, it gets linked to the first time, and the other instances of it remain unlinked. Ah, now I get it. Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 00:21, November 19, 2015 (UTC) No worries In most cases, you shouldn't worry about a name that previously belonged to a now-deleted file; the lone exception is files labeled "image.extension" because those get automatically deleted as a file name, or files that include some obscene term in their name. Fake Jawbreaker doesn't fit either of those caveats, so my guess would be that either it was a superseded file (one of better quality was uploaded) and so it was deleted, or it was a spam file previously uploaded; note that the file name is the only relevant thing for deletion here, and you obviously uploaded a different file under the same name. So, in short, I wouldn't worry about it at all. Thanks Xydux. Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 19:40, May 21, 2016 (UTC) "Scams" I noticed you left a comment on Rolf and Kevin's Show asking whether it was a scam or not, since it seemed legitimate. To avoid retyping the same comment (as I had just answered the same question on Work For Rolf), I'm responding to you on your talk page, in part to make sure that you know the explanation. You are correct in commenting that Rolf and Kevin aren't taking the other kids money under false pretenses. However, this is also true of many of the Eds scams. For example, the Triple-E Bubble Wrap scam and Ed's Peek Into the Future were both exactly what they promised to be, and in both customers would have received their money's worth. However, Eddy would still have characterized them as scams. In keeping with this characterization by Eddy, any attempt the Eds make to garner money from the neighborhood kids is marked as a scam regardless of its actual legitimacy, and this extends to the other kids running businesses. In short, all business ventures concocted by one kid to make money off of the other kids is categorized as a scam on this wiki; "scam" therefore can be read as either "a rip-off" or "a business venture" depending on context. Ah, okay. Now I understand. Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 04:24, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Cheese A Go-Go Yes: I forgot to delete it. I'll take care of it right now, thank you. Signature Thanks, glad ya like it. I will mention, the moving sprites of the Eds are free for use on your own sig or page so go ahead if you wanna use them. Oh, I found the concept arts from the official AKA Cartoon Facebook Page.--Wenjing17 (talk) 05:39, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on making an entire year's worth of edits! That's a big feat. It feels just like yesterday I did it. This only proves your dedication to the wiki. Carlos2295 (talk) 14:59, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Congrats for getting the Scammer of the Year badge! I hope to get mine soon around May-June. SBolton123 (talk) 00:58, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Ahh, thanks Carlos2295 and SBolton123! --Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 01:16, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Sorry I'm late to the party, I only saw this just now. Congrats on your dedication, Gallibon!